


A Little Bird-day

by GenofBlazes



Series: Time to fly, little eyas [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Soft Takami Keigo | Hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenofBlazes/pseuds/GenofBlazes
Summary: Get it? Ok yeah that was a bad joke–The little bird tries outside food for the first time. And discovers his love for chicken nuggets.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Takami Keigo | Hawks
Series: Time to fly, little eyas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556272
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	A Little Bird-day

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this before Hawks' bday and post it then, but procrastination struck again. Enjoy.
> 
> Ho boi, I'm really committing to this fanfiction shtick aren't I? Yikes.

It was Talon's birthday.

At least, that's what Grayson told him. He didn't have any reason not to believe him, but he did have some....questions.

Mainly why they were out, in public, in "normal clothes" (although he knows Grayson has a ton of knives hidden on him–where he hides them Talon doesn't know, nor does he want to– and Talon has his feathers) buying something called a "happy meal."

Sure it was night and after another "mission" but still.

"...two hot chocolates as well." Grayson told the cashier.

And apparently hot chocolate too.

(He's also noticed that Grayson isn't as quiet as he once was. Especially when they were alone together. He's also a lot more cheery. Talon would like to know why, but he's holding in his questions for now)

Talon shivered, folding his red wings around his small body. It was cold, really cold, so cold that he can see his breath in the icy air. And if he was freezing then Grayson must not be any better. In fact, he'd be so much worse.

And Talon can tell. His mentor's movements are sluggish and stiff as he lends the cashier lady some money– where he got it, he didn't know. It's not like talons get allowance or anything.

He doesn't understand why Grayson insists to go through this torture for his sake. Talons don't celebrate birthdays, they don't eat– (well he does but that's because he's not a corpse), they don't do– whatever this is, normal people things?

But Grayson has made it clear since the first day they met that he is different and so is Talon.

The boy sighed, Grayson in the short amount of time he knew him, was taking his "normal" routine life and mixing it in a blender.

He isn't so sure if it's a bad thing.

"Thank you." Grayson murmured as the cashier handed him a tray with an obnoxious red box with a smiley face printed on it (which Talon made a face at), and two cups of the chocolate beverage.

"Come little bird." Grayson ushered him to an empty secluded table away from anyone else. The place was fairly empty, but it pays to be cautious. Wordlessly, the young talon followed, unwrapping himself from his wings.

After they settled themselves, Grayson took out the box of chicken nuggets and passed it to him, as well as one of the hot chocolates.

"Eat. I'm sure you will like it." Grayson said fondly, then went to drink his steaming hot drink. 

Talon opened the box and tilted his head as he stared at the food. Chicken covered in fried batter in various nugget shapes. What was the appeal? He took one, inspected it and then finally took a small bite.

Oh. Oh. Ooooooooh...

He can see the appeal now.

Talon's eyes were wide with awe and hunger, his wings flapped eagerly behind him. In a blink of an eye he devoured the one he was holding, then another, then another–

"Slow down." Grayson had a gentle hand on his wrist. "Breathe." his lips twitched upwards.

Talon swallowed the food in his mouth and gasped for air. He's never eaten like that before.

The Court never gave them meals like this. Well, actual talons don't need to eat, they're dead. They're digestive organs may not work– wait....does that mean that Grayson can't drink the hot chocolate? No, wait. He's seen his mentor sneak "potato chips" during one of their training sessions and he seemed to be able to digest them. Talon biology is weird. 

Now where was he? Oh yeah– He usually only ate food that had been modified to give only the important things, protein, vitamins, etc. In other words, it tasted like dirt.

He's screwed. He never wants to go back to eating those bland, disgusting meals. What has Grayson done to him–

"Here" Grayson passes him a little container with the lid pealed open "Try it with sauce."

Talon blinked, then did as he was told. He dipped one into it and took a bite.

He didn't think it was possible but they tasted better! So heavenly...

Grayson poured some more food into his now empty nugget box and squeezed some red paste next to it. It looked weird, like pale yellow sticks.

"Have some fries and ketchup too." Grayson said, as he took one, dipped it into the "ketchup" and popped it into his mouth.

Talon did so and he devoured them just as much as the chicken nuggets. He still liked the nuggets better though.

"Don't forget the hot chocolate. But be careful it might still be hot." 

Talon eagerly tested it, once he confirmed it was not too hot, he drank it with his eyes closed and let out a happy bird-like crow. It was all so good!

Talon opened his eyes at a curious sound. He put down the now empty cup and looked up to see his mentor chuckling with a hand over his mouth to hide a very rare smile.

Talon scowled at his mentor "What's so funny?"

Grayson only shook his head, his eyes were twinkling.

"Nothing. It's just-" Grayson took a napkin reached over and dabbed at his mouth "You have a chocolate mustache."

Talon's face grew hot in embarrassment. He batted Grayson's hand away and wiped his own mouth, then proceeded to wrap his wings around him, ducking his head, hiding him from sight.

Grayson crooed, much like a bird "Don't be embarrassed, it was cute."

Talon folded his knees to his chest, trying to shrink himself out of existence. This was humiliating.

There was another sound, like plastic crinkling. Out of curiosity he opened his wing just a little bit to peak.

He saw that Grayson was still smiling. He's never seen Grayson smile. It's nice. He felt warmth fill him despite the cold, or maybe that was just the hot chocolate. 

The next thing he focused on was a plastic figurine of Endeavor in the older Talon's hands, which Grayson was holding out to him.

"Happy Birthday, little bird." Grayson said with such warmth, he couldn't take it anymore.

The dam broke.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked a little desperately.

Talon recalled a time where he didn't ask so many questions. No talking, no quarries, just obedience. Curiosity was not really welcome in the Court and the punishments for lagging was severe. That all changed when Grayson was stated as his trainer.

"Why are you being so kind?" He continued "What's the point? Is this some training exercise? Are you acting like this to test me? Is this" he gestured everywhere "Is this all a lie?" His lower lip quivered. 

He hoped to All Might that it wasn't the last one, he realized. Grayson's kindness meant everything to him. His nickname for him, his rare but warm smiles, his mother hen-like concern whenever Talon got injured. He didn't know what he'd do if it was all a lie.

How did he stand to live so alone before?

Talon blinked, with a start he realized he was crying.

And Grayson was kneeling in front of him, his smile was gone, replaced with a small frown, his gloved hand was wiping Talon's damp cheeks. 

"I should've known this would be too much for you." He whispered.

Talon flinched, he knew it. He was too h̶u̶m̶a̶n̶ weak. Surely the Court would get rid of him now.

Suddenly he found Grayson's arms wrapped around him, careful of his wings. Talon stayed still. Is this how Grayson would kill him for failing? What was he doing?

"None of this was a lie." Grayson whispered "I show you kindness because you need it."

Talon sniffled, he shouldn't believe him, but he did. There was something about Grayson was so trustworthy. "But the Court–"

"–does not deserve you." Grayson nearly snarled, "You don't deserve what they do to you. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be free."

"You deserve to be loved."

Talon hiccupped, more tears streaked down his face. He wrapped his arms around his mentor and buried his face in his neck, letting out a relieved sob.

"And you will be, you'll be happy and free one day. I promise." Grayson said, barely above a whisper. He wonders in the back of his mind why his mentor didn't say loved, but that's a question for another day.

Talon doesn't know how long they stayed like that, but by the time they separated dawn was approaching, signaling the day's end and their cue to leave.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Grayson asked him as they left the fast food place and made their way up to the rooftops of Gotham.

Talon tilted his head, going over the last 24 hours. The mission they got done before all this was serious, but kind of fun. Grayson had ways of making them light hearted. Although the best part was the food. He doesn't know how he'd go back to the dirt the Court called food. 

And lastly, the Endeavor toy he clutched tightly in his hands. Grayson called it a "birthday gift." In the rare times Talon has been out, he discovered the firey hero.Talon would call him his favorite. He admires him even more than All Might. His drive and will to always win was inspiring. Grayson knows this, and secretly asked for it. It makes the gift even more special. Shame he'd have to hide it when they get to the Court's base.

"Yes." He finally answered "It was the best day ever." He gave a small smile, his wings fluttered happily behind him.

He hopes they do something like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> My current username on Tumblr is Spoilerz-Alert. Come holler at me or whatever.


End file.
